sometimes i close my eyes and you're here
by Alnihan
Summary: AU. Andrea manages to escape and finds Daryl as he's discovering the corpse of Merle. post 3x15. Because Andrea and Daryl are meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at The Walking Dead.**

* * *

He is still sitting on the grass, he knows standing to grab the bottle was not his brightest idea, he knows but Merle is here and he doesn't want to be anywhere else. He takes a swig, Merle had already emptied a good half of the bottle. That asshole didn't even think to leave him enough to get shitfaced drunk.

"Hi stranger."

He turns around and can't help but let his eyes go wide. Andrea. Andrea with bruises and blood on her face, on every inch of her skin that he can see.

"You mind if I sit ? I'm kind of tired."

He nods and observes her as she sits. He sees how she winces when she moves, when she breathes. She glances at Merle's corpse, she already knows what happened with the Governor, she respects him, she finally sees what Daryl had said was there all along. They are -were, whatever- blood and they will -could, would- do anything for each other. She thinks about Amy because Amy was a Walker and Andrea killed her and Merle was a Walker and Daryl killed him.

"Not liking Philip anymore, girl ?"

She wishes he would have shut up and just enjoyed the silence but well, he wants to know so he asks. She thinks she never actually met someone as blunt and honest as Daryl.

"What he did to Maggie is sick, what he did to his daughter, to all these people in Woodbury who have all this blood on their hands. It is unhealthy, it is disgusting and even if I am too weak to kill him in his sleep, I am strong enough to try to escape."

"Did he do this to you ?"

She chuckles but it is cold, angry.

"I won't tell you all my secrets sober."

She sees the tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, in the way he talks. She can't see someone like him break down, she can't see him break down. His eyes don't leave his brother's corpse but he extends the bottle nevertheless. She takes it and gulps, the liquor burning in her mouth, washing down the blood. It hurts all her body just to drink.

"I tried to escape, managed to be at the prison but the moment I start waving at Rick, he catches me. That bastard", she groans, taking another gulp.

He doesn't react but she knows he had heard so they stay in silent. She looks at her hands after he took the bottle. There is blood everywhere on her but the cut on her wrist is so deep that even the rag that Milton had draped can't contain the blood. She is going to die of blood loss. And it is okay, it really is. She will stay here, die near Merle and will finally see Amy again. She has fought so hard like Dale wanted but she can't fight this cut.

"What are you staring at ?"

As she doesn't answer, he has to look himself and finally sees the blood trickling from her wrist.

"Are you dumb or something, girl ?" he grumbles.

He takes the rag out of his pocket, his red one and turns his body toward her, facing hers. He slowly removes the other and sees all the blood which is spilling out of her. He growls and put it on her wrist, tightening it. She winces. Does she want to die again? Does she understand nothing?

"You are not dying on me", he breathes angrily.

She is ashamed of being so selfish when all Daryl has done had been selfless. When he had hunted for them, when he had searched for Sophia, when he had talked to her the nights when nightmares were everywhere. She lowers her gaze, observing the grass all around them with blood and flesh.

"I'm sorry, I wish I was more like you", she finally says.

"What? A fucking failure ?" he scoffs.

She raises her head at once, it hurts all her spine, and stares at him.

"What are you talking about ?"

"I couldn't find Merle in Atlanta, couldn't find Sophia in the woods and couldn't find Merle here. They are both dead. Now, shut up."

She closes her eyes because there is too much pain on this grass, too much disillusion, too much anger.

"Daryl, nobody expected you to-"

He starts screaming because he is so fucking angry it hurts.

"That's exactly what y'all have been fucking doing. Expecting things from me. White trash will finally have a utility. White trash will hunt. White trash will track. White trash will protect us. White trash will leave his brother alone in the woods to keep us alive when he eventually finds him after one of us left him for dead on a rooftop."

He drinks a little more because he can't feel anything but anger and it's starting to piss him off. It's a vicious circle, like an animal in cage.

"You're being unfair."

He scoffs, drinks and glares at Merle. Why did you need to be good now, asshole ? What made you fucking think I would be better without you ?

"You know why my brother is dead, right ?"

He wants her to fucking leave. To go to the prison and leave him the fuck alone.

"The bastard killed him."

She doesn't need to say anything because it is the simple truth, the Governor killed Merle. Or maybe it's Daryl who killed him because Merle is dead twice. Bullet in the heart, bullet in the head. Kill is when you end the person or when you end the body ? Anyway, Merle is dead.

"Merle had come here because I gave him the impression that I wanted the group safe more than him safe. That's why my brother is fucking dead because he thought his death would make me happier. Don't you see ? I lost my brother to this group, he left me all alone here."

"You are not alone", she whispers, trying to catch his blue eyes.

"Don't bullsh-"

He seems nervous, his leg keeps bouncing.

"Amy is dead, we are alone together."

His leg stops moving, all his body is frozen. He might have never heard someone expressing the need to be together with him.

"We have to go, I ain't letting you bleeding like that. That fucker did not make you prettier."

"Way to make me feel like shit", she snorts.

"I didn't mean to-you're always pretty. I mean, nothing has changed, you're... You."

"So I'm pretty ?"

He rolls his eyes but she can see the red on his ears. He makes her want to laugh and she thinks about how he was the one to make her laugh after Amy's death. She wants to make him forget, just for one second, that his brother won't come back. She tries to get up, winces, and clenches her jaw. She hates the Governor so much but she mostly hates herself for having been stupid enough to believe in him, in his lies.

He slides his arm on her waist, to help her get up. And his warm body makes her want to hug him, to cry, it makes her feel at home. She lets her head fall against his shoulder.

"I am sorry for your brother", she whispers.

He tenses, clenches his jaw, tightens his grip on her hipbones, closes his eyes. He won't cry anymore, he had cried enough, he has to be strong, he has to survive.

She pushes her cheek on his torso and he feels wetness on the skin not covered by his shirt. Her breath is on him, on his skin, just above his heart.

"Are you hurt that bad ?"

"I am sorry for your brother", she whispers again.

He is surprised that she is crying for Merle, that the tears she had for Amy and Dale are also for his brother. That Merle was worth enough that Andrea is crying. He knows that it is stupid to trust her with people because she can't judge a character for shit but the fact that somebody who is not him would cry for Merle makes him feel better.

"He loves you."

Daryl lets his head fall, so close to her head, to her blonde locks, closes his eyes but the tears fall silently on his cheeks, unstoppable. She slides her bloodied fingers in his hand, tracing things with her thumb on the back of it. She shifts, pushing her forehead against his chest and kisses it. She knows his pain, she lives with it. She closes her eyes and waits for him to be better. Her hand with the red rag is against her breast, again his stomach. He is uncomfortable because this sounds too much like a hug and he can't remember someone ever hugging him. But it feels good to not be alone with Merle's corpse, with these tears, with the pain which takes the entire place in his head. So yeah, he lets her take his hand, lets her push her head on his chest and lets her kiss it. She lets him move his hand on her lower back, on the waistband of her trousers. It's peaceful and if she closes her eyes hard enough, she can see a life without Walkers. A man like Daryl, Daryl, would have made her happy.

He knows he is crying, he fucking knows it but he can't stop the tears from falling.

"I can't let you like that, girl."

He whispers and it falls in her ear, his voice rough with tears, with screams. He steps a little back, takes back his hand that was hanging on her back but he tightens a little - he doesn't want to hurt her, to make her cry, to make her wince - his grip on her hand. He can't look at her, doesn't know how to react, what to say. That's why he doesn't talk more to people, he just doesn't know what to say, how to begin, how to say it.

"Are we heading back to the prison ?"

She is aware of his grip on her hand but she won't do a thing about it because she would have appreciated a hand after she put a bullet in Amy's brain.

He just nods and it is enough for her. He sees the way her arm is glued to her chest, like a wounded animal. He thinks that she may need his hand almost as much as he needs her. He grabs the bottle, takes a big gulp, his eyes on Merle and offers some to Andrea. But she can't take it with her free hand because it's her wounded one and she doesn't want to not hold his hand. He chooses for her, taking his hand back. She wants to sigh but just takes the bottle and swallows it. And when he has it in his hand, she feels a ghost touch on her own. He pours the liquor on his brother's corpse and throws the empty bottle in the grass. He pats his pocket, searching for a match.

"Thank you, Merle. You will be missed."

She has broken the calm.

He lights it, glances at his brother a last time - See you soon, big brother - and throws it. It's his fingers which come gripping hers this time but it is more a need for reality than a need for affection. She wishes she could have stayed like that more but her body is hurting and she grips his hand harder and it hurts more and the tears won't stop because Merle is dead, because Daryl killed him, because the Governor has broken her trust, because she has been tortured, because her body is hurting everywhere, because Daryl had tears on his cheeks and that only fact is insulting.

"Come on", he says, grabbing his crossbow.

He lets her hand fall and she stays helpless, freezes on her spot. She can't leave, all she sees is Merle's burning corpse and she can't leave. Can't leave him alone. She knows he was an asshole, knows she doesn't give a shit but she just can't, she isn't able to leave.

"The fuck you're waiting for ?"

He is already going to the car, she can see his boots in her peripheral view, behind Merle.

"I can't leave."

He sighs and she knows he is angry with her, thinking about leaving her here.

"Of course you can, come."

"But Merle is…"

She doesn't know what she wants to say so she can't say more. Her eyes can't stare at another thing than this burning corpse.

"Can you forgive me ?"

He comes next to her because they have to leave, he doesn't know how much blood she has lost, how much time he has to bring her to the prison where someone can help her. He thinks that if maybe he answers her fucking questions, she will finally leave with him willingly.

"For what ?"

"Staying at Woodbury."

"Nothing to forgive. You thought it was safe, that those people were good people. Now, can we leave ?"

She starts walking and they pass near Merle's body. They keep walking and she starts to limp a little so he walks slower. Then, she stops.

"Is there anything that you won't forgive me for ?"

"Killing one of the group", I guess, he shrugs.

"Forgive me then."

She kisses him on her tiptoes, just lips against lips, eyes closed. Her hand grips the bottom of his shirt and she moves back and starts walking again, her hands still on his shirt. She knows he is watching her warily, maybe with confusion but she's wanted to kiss him, at least once, since the farm. Since one night, on the RV, when he was on watch and a nightmare had woken her up, he had told her she needed to toughen up, that nobody will help her better than herself. Since that night, she wanted him and her to become an 'us' so we could help ourselves.

* * *

**Thanks to MoonlightDisco for being my Beta.**

**Reviews, please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbeta'd so if there's any mistake, please, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

She goes on the top of the RV, praying that it isn't going be Dale or Shane. She doesn't need to talk about her nightmare, about what it's keeping her awake at night. She has a sigh of relief when she sees Daryl's figure. He won't push to know what she is doing here, with some luck, she may doesn't have to answer any question. He can be in a mood and won't even look at her. But she seems to be out of luck as he glances at her.

"The fuck you're doing here ?"

"Can't sleep. Is it a problem if I stay here ?"

She still is a little sleepy, he can see it at the way her eyes are not clearly opened, the way her voice is a little rough.

"As long as you don't make a sound", he shrugs.

He gazes at the tree line as she sits on the floor, legs crossed. She should have taken a blanket or something but she was so pressed to be with another human being that she didn't think to grab something. She's cold but it's not like Daryl could do anything about it. She rubs her arms, trying to warm them.

"Why would you do that ?", she cries out after he has thrown her something in the face.

"You're cold, that's a blanket", his tone is blank, slightly bored.

She looks at the thing he calls blanket, because it's not a blanket, it smells like horse and it's light brown with red and yellow and black thing on it. She drapes it on her shoulder and it's already warm. Did he have it on ?

"Where would you get that ?"

He sighs and glances at her, at her little frame all curled under the blanket, her blonde curls escaping her ponytail.

"In the barn. Horse slept in it, thought it was a good idea to bring it here."

"Oh my God !", she squealed, throwing the blanket away, backing off quickly.

He can't help but smirks as she looks at him with a mix of disgust and disbelief. She starts glaring at him, relief written all over her face.

"Very funny, Dixon, still not over the fact that I laughed over your itchy ass ?"

He groans but doesn't answer. Smart bitch. She sneaks closer to him but not too much, grabbing the blanket. She sits like an Indian, legs crossed, draping the blanket. She won't say it but he's right, the blanket is warm, big enough to cover all her body. She decides to take off her boots. What the fuck is she doing now ? he glances at her, sees she is closer than before, all wrapped up in the blanket, her boots off, between them. What. The. Fuck. He glares at the tree, at the night, at the camp because it's all their fault if he's stuck with Blondie here.

"Are you never cold ?"

"Can't you shut up ?"

"I'm bored."

"What are you ? 12 ? Go to sleep."

She does not answer bringing her knees against her chest, placing her chin on her knees. The night is peaceful and she only hears the sound of the forest and Daryl's breath. They fall in silence and later, when Rick comes to takes his shift, he is surprised to see Andrea asleep, her head a few inches away from Daryl's thigh but doesn't say a word.

* * *

"You're here to finish the job."

She gasps, surprised.

"No, of course not, it just that, you know, I couldn't sleep and I thought, I mean, maybe, I just, I'll let you alone, so, yeah, bye and sorry, I'm going now."

She waves awkwardly, rolls her eyes at herself, can't believe she has tripped over herself in front of Daryl. She hasn't tripped over herself, never except in front of her Dad. She is so stupid and awkward and she can't understand what is happening.

"T's okay. Why aren't you asleep ?"

She hesitates on the doorstep, doesn't turn around, keeps her back to him. She lowers her head.

"Can I stay in your room ?"

He frowns, his head is killing him and he doesn't understand what she's doing. He just nods, observing her moving, sitting on the chair in the corner, taking off her boots, placing her feet on the bed. He doesn't know what she is doing here, he doesn't like someone in the room where he sleeps but the pills are making him sleepy. She doesn't want to gaze at him too much because she knows he will know because he's Daryl and he knows everything which is going on around him. She doesn't want him to feel uneasy or embarrassed. She needs to be in the same room as him because she has slept peacefully last night, when he was there, with her. She has felt safe, a little and it was a good feeling.

* * *

She climbs the stairs up silently, she just wants to go on this fucking chair and sleeps. She can't believe she slept with Shane, she is _so_ stupid. She needs to sleep, to think about nothing. _Just go on this chair and sleep._ But she slowly opens the door, she sees that nobody is in the bed. Where is he ? She huffs, rolls her eyes. This stubborn asshole has to be in his tent. She knows he was in it this afternoon when she went to apologize, again but she thought he was going to sleep in the house. Guess she was wrong. She goes to his tent, growling against him, he needs to buy a fucking brain or at least some egoism, good Lord. In front of his tent, she hesitates. It's his privacy she wants to invade, Daryl isn't going to share this willingly. She should try to sleep in her tent before disturbing him.

"Is it going to be your routine or what ?"

_Busted_, screams her mind. She clears her throat and opens the door, kneeling in the door frame.

"Sorry, I don't want to disturb you or anything."

"Too late. The fuck you want ?"

"Can I stay with you ?"

"No."

She really wants to stay but he won't want, he has already say no and she won't beg. She tightens her jaw and turns around. It was easier when they were more to sleep in the RV but she was never safer than in Daryl's company, she'll sleep another night, maybe exhaustion will make her sleep.

* * *

"I'm not here to talk", she says, before he can bark at her.

She sits on the grass, her back against the tree trunk. She brings her knees against her, her chin on the top of it. She stares at the fire, at the flames, thinking about the ones which were licking the corpse this afternoon. Daryl is sharpening his knife, the movement regular like a lullaby. She thinks about Sophia, about the way her little body had hit the floor, about Carol who lost her little girl, she thinks about the graves in the garden. All this graves, everywhere, they're more dead than alive, the first tear falls. Amy and her laugh, and her blue eyes, and her blond locks, and the way she offers her all this girly things, the way she would sigh at the phone when Andrea couldn't come home again, the way she-

"Stop that."

She turns her head, looking at him under her wet eyelashes.

"What ?"

"Crying, useless."

She takes a deep breath.

"Would you take me to hunt ?"

He doesn't even answer, returns to sharpen his knife. They stay in silence, later she wakes up, her neck and her back are hurting but she is warm because the dirty blanket is on her. She smiles a little, not happy, not sad, just safer because she isn't cold and she senses that Daryl is still here. He glances at her little form and scoffs. How did he find himself in this place ? She is sleeping since two hours, the sun is practically down and it's cold and he has put the blanket on her and soon, he will have to wake her up. Everybody has to eat and he can see the others start going in the farm. He huffs, why is she here ?

"Girl", he says, "girl."

She doesn't move, doesn't do a thing. He sighs once again, bends over her.

"Andrea", he says.

Her eyes flutters, she stirs a little, turns her head and her eyes find his. He blinks and moves back.

"Thought you wanted to go eat."

"Can't I stay here a little more ?"

He shrugs, he already says no and he just can't say it again when she looks at him like that.

"You know, you were the first one to make me laugh after Amy died, you were the first who helped me forget, just for a moment, that my sister died. I never thank you for that", she says.

Her voice is so little, so unlike strong Andrea.

"Well, I'm glad my itchy ass made you laugh."

He smirks when he sees the smile on her face.

"Is it the word "ass" which makes you laugh ?

She shakes her head but the little smile is still on his face and she is happy to be the first to make him smile after Sophia's death.

"No, it's just you but not in a bad way. Am I pushing it if I ask to eat with you ?"

It's like she's pushing for him to snap, like she will push until he says no, until he throws her across the yard, until he lashes out. He grunts, plants his knife in the ground and goes to the fire, taking the squirrels which were cooking. He gives her a plate, sits next to her in the grass and they eat in silence. What had made this world so wrong that the only place she feels safe is next to Daryl ?

"When I was a little girl, my father used to take me out to fish. The forest, the river, everything was so beautiful, I wonder if I go at our place, do you think I could catch a little of Amy's soul, a little of my father's ? He used to spin me around, making all my hair a mess. Mum was so mad at him, the night she talked about God, about the way we should love each ray of sun. Then she died and God forget about us, I guess. She prayed him so much for our happiness, for the well-being of every human being, for every breathing thing. Amy was so much like her, I was jealous of that sometimes, jealous of the way she saw everything beautiful. Maybe she died because she wouldn't have been able to face the ugly truth."

He keeps eating, like she said nothing and that's why she said it because he won't talk about it. She's not sure he even listened but it's okay. She closes her eyes and she felt the sun on her face, she sees the colors of the Nature spinning under her eyelids, she hears her father's voice, her mother's prayers. She feels asleep on Daryl's shoulder and when he glances, she looks peaceful.

* * *

"I should have done it, you didn't have to."

"You couldn't, it's okay."

They're standing on the RV, on Dale's RV and it's sad because this thing was his life and they all thought how sad Dale was going to be when they would have to destroy it because it is too old. How ironic that the RV survives Dale.

"What are you doing here again ?"

"I have nightmares. You make them go away."

He scoffs, rolls his eyes and turns around. It's one of the few times that he is looking in her eyes, straight in her eyes.

"You have to toughen up, girl, nobody is going to help, you have to help yourself, you have to fight to survive, nobody will help you better than yourself. You're alone in this, whatever they all say."

He lowers his head, steps back, like suddenly he is aware of how close they were. His eyes seem to scanning the area, the tree line more precisely but she has the impression that he wants to escape what he has just said, how much he has revealed of himself. She smiles, shaking her head and looks at him.

"You're something else, Daryl, you're something else."

She kisses his cheek and goes to her tent, wondering if one day, he'll open up to her again.

* * *

**I want to thank **nica **and **guest **for leaving a reviews, i'm glad you liked.**

**I decided it's going to be a multichapters thing... Reviews, please ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy you like the story and want to thank everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

"I'm really happy, you and Daryl found each other. Thinking about what the Governor could have done to you."

Carol takes a deep breath, sniffing a little. Andrea closes her eyes, the sun feels good on her skin. She thinks about the red on Daryl's ears, the way his eyes would avoid any contact with hers and she smiles. How cute what a small peck on the lips can do to a big man like Daryl.

"What are you smiling at ?" asks Carol.

Andrea opens her eyes and scrutinizes the courtship, finding the object of her thoughts.

"Daryl."

Andrea sees the way Carol's eyes wander until they find him. She sees the small smile which tugs at her lips, the way her hands stops moving on the linen. She thinks about Sophia, about Daryl's arm around the mother's waist, she thinks at all she had lost, at all they must have shared while she was gone.

"Someone should cut his hair. He looks like a lost puppy."

Carol laughs, shaking his head. Andrea is still on the ground, cleaning her gun.

"I'm sure cutting his hair is the priority of Daryl Dixon."

They both laugh as he comes closer to her. He stops in front of Andrea, his shadow covering her. He's biting his nails, his eyes on Carol. Andrea saw the little glance he gave her before he arrived near them.

"What're you laughing about ?"

"How do you feel about scissors ?", she says.

He can't help but looks at her and immediately falls in her blue eyes. Damn her. She's smiling and seems to have fun, watching him uncomfortable.

"Are you high or something ?"

"I want to cut your hair." Says Andrea.

"No time for that shit. Rick wants to see you."

He shoulders his crossbow and starts walking away. Those girls, he swears that's why he doesn't understand them. You have better shit to do than cutting your hair. Andrea gets up, smiles to Carol and jogs next to him. She nudges his arm with her shoulder. He's entertaining her.

"Let me cut your hair. Please."

"I'm busy", he grows, not even glancing.

"You're not right now."

"Rick wants to see you. He's in the cell block."

"After Rick talked to me, I can cut your hair, you know," she adds.

He sighs, she's starting to piss him off.

"You're going to bother me until I let you, right ?"

"Yep."

He glances at her, sees her smiles and groans. He can't say no, he's running out of excuses. Plus, she was a lawyer, she can smell bullshit.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll better find you quickly after I'm done with Rick, Dixon." She threatens, still smiling.

He watches her retract to the cell block, he catches himself watching the way her hips moved and swears. Damn it, she won't go in his head more than she is. That kiss still lingers in his thoughts when he tries to sleep, her words are all over his head, he doesn't need her shit, the Governor is bothering him enough. He shakes his head and turns around, a walk in the wood will make him feel better. He catches Carol's eyes and she smiles, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't like the way she's looking at him, like she knows something he doesn't. He scowls and stars walking away. Bitches.

* * *

"Here you are. I thought I told you to stay near."

He's sitting in the courtyard, his elbows on his knee, legs spread and the night has already fall.

"I ain't nobody dog."

She huffs and starts waving her hand with the scissors in it.

"Be nice or I'll cut one of your ears," she jokes.

He glances at her and looks again at the trees. She's practically sure he's swearing under his breath.

"I need some light so we better head inside."

"I'm no attraction, do it here or don't."

She rolls her eyes.

"Someone stole the last squirrel or something ?"

He shrugs as she comes behind him.

"Be still, don't move, okay ?"

He freezes just as she asks. She watches the way his back is all tense, the way his neck is all tanned and-

"You may want to take off your clothes."

"The fuck would I do that for ?" he says, turning his head, glaring at her.

"Because you'll have hair everywhere !"

He huffs, damn that fucking blonde girl. Guess she's right, he hates when he can't help but admit she's right. He starts taking off his sleeveless vest, then his shirt and his second shit, leaving him in a wife beater.

"No way, I'm taking off more."

"It's okay" she says, taking what he has taken off and places it on the ground, at his right. She's on her knees behind him and starts cutting. There's silent everywhere, the night is cold and she doesn't know how he does to be warm – she knows he is because her hand is on his shoulder to help her maintaining. She doesn't cut too much because, well, she doesn't think a bald head would suit him and it would remind everyone of Shane, something they really don't need. She cuts so he looks like the first time she saw him. She gets up and goes in front of him, lowering between his feet. She smiles.

"Bend your head a little, please."

She starts cutting again, she'll finish soon. But her ankle gives up beneath her, making her fall on him, except his hands shot up, gripping her hips, helping her.

"Sorry, my ankle just hurt a little, can you maintain me a while ? I'm near finished."

He just nods, his eyes on her for a while before he bends down his head again. All she feels is his warm hands on her hips and his thumbs on her skin. Her skin which is so cold compared to his, his thumbs starts moving making small circles and she has to bite her tongue because it's driving her crazy. She doesn't say anything just keeps cutting his hair but she takes her time now, she's not in a hurry to be done.

Too soon she's done and lowers on her knees, his hands following her fall, her head bends down, so near his. Her hands falls on her laps, his thumbs never stopping their movement, her head touches his. She's so cold and his body just radiates warmth so she lets her head fall in the crook of his neck.

He doesn't know how he finds himself in this position, how Andrea finds herself against him or why he can't stop himself to caress her hips with his thumbs. Her cold nose against his collarbone makes him hiss a little but as always when he's with her, he lets her do all she wants, let her dance on the line he has drawn between him and the world. He feels her blow on his shoulders and moves.

"Sorry, you just have little hair everywhere." She whispers, carefully.

Her hands slowly raises, brushes his chest until they're on his shoulder, brushing off hair. She then turns her head and brushes the other one. He closes his eyes, knowing she can't see because her head is pressed against his neck, her breath on his collarbone, enjoying the human contact. He feels how her skin is cold, how her nose is still a little glacial against him, so he takes a little breath and puts his hands on her back under her shirt, moving up and down. She doesn't say shit, just presses herself more against him. He feels her body relax and even if his is still tense, he feels good. She said they were alone together and she's right. Again. They have nobody from before, not like Hershel or Rick. They have nobody from now like Glenn. They're on their own.

Suddenly, slowly, her body moves a little and her side is pressed against his chest. He's ready to take off and go, forgetting all of this when he realizes she fell asleep. On him. He swears under his breath. His right hand is now free as the other still roams on her back, keeping her warm. He grabs his vest and takes a cigarette. He lights it, takes a breath and glances at her. He remembers the night she fall asleep on the camp, at Hershel's house. He remembers how she said he makes her nightmares go away, he remembers the trust in her eyes, he remembers when she promised an answer for an arrow, he remembers when they found the prison, thinking about her, wishing she was with them. Wishing it could be her home too. He smokes his cigarette, watching the tree, her tiny and regular breath relaxing him. If he makes her nightmares go away, she makes his anger disappear, making him feel almost peaceful.

* * *

She opens her eyes in her cell, in her bed, under the covers. She turns, she hears noises, there's light, it's the morning. She throws the cover and sees that she has no shoes on. She thinks about yesterday, didn't remember going to bed but remember cutting Daryl's hair. Don't tell her she fall asleep on him. Did he was the one who bring her to bed ? Daryl Dixon, prince charming of the Apocalypse. It has a nice ring to it, she must tell. She puts her shoes on, braid her hair in a ponytail and goes. She is rubbing her eyes, trying to be fully awake as she bumps into Carol.

"Sorry, I'm not fully awake", she explains.

Carol smiles too but hers is more malicious than anything.

"Don't you worry about it, Sleeping Beauty."

She smiles and goes sitting at the table where Beth is nursing baby Judith.

"Did she sleep well ?" she asks the younger girl, taking a plate.

"She has been babbling all night." Says Beth with an exhausted smile.

"You should have woken me, I wouldn't have mind."

"Yeah, like someone would have woken up Sleeping Beauty", whispers Beth, smirking.

"Okay, what's up with the nickname ?", asks Andrea, leaving the fork in her plate.

"You mean, you didn't remember, Daryl carrying you like you were his wife?" laughs Maggie, entering the room.

The brunette sits in front of Andrea, smiling. A talk with girls is all she wants right now. Plus, this prison lacks in term of gossip.

"Tell us, Andrea, what is happening between you and our lovely favorite redneck ?"

"None of your business, farmer girl. Don't you have a shift ?"

The face of Maggie is priceless, making Andrea giggles as Beth and her sister get up and go mind their business farther. Daryl is behind them, facing Andrea.

"What you laughing at, Blondie ?"

She locks eyes with him and smiles.

"Thank you for last night."

She admires the red color on his ears as he groans and lowers his head.

"Don't get used to it."

He sits in front of her and grabs her plate. He glances at her and smirks before swallowing a big part of her plate.

"Thought you wanted to pay me back."

"Of course", she breathes, getting up to grab another plate.

She sits back and looks at him. She likes what she did with his hair, maybe she should have been a hairdresser. He looks younger like that.

"You're pretty, Dixon."

His head shots up, his clear blue eyes meeting hers.

"I ain't pretty, what the fuck is wrong with you ? I'm no girl."

She looks at his muscular arms, the sweat, the dirt on his skin, his strong collarbones, his scruffy face.

"Definitively not a girl", she mutters.

They eat in silence, hearing some noise coming from Judith.

"What's the program for today ?", she asks when she has finished her plate.

He is already washing his plate in the bowl used for the dishes. Daryl eats quickly, his head down and doesn't speak. It reminds her of the way prisoners eat, she doesn't know if he has ever been in jail.

"Rick wants me to go on a supply run with Glenn and the Woodbury girl."

She smiles at the nickname.

"I want to go too."

He snorts.

"Your ankle is still fucked, no need to take risks."

She knows she shouldn't pout but she does because she wants to help. She has been the traitor, she still is in some of their mind, she knows they want to accept her but they're still unsure and she can't be mad at them for being careful. She wants to prove them, she's one of them, she has always been one of them, she wants to show them but she can't because the Governor made her weak. So she's a burden extra a traitor, great.

"I want to help, Daryl. I want to prove myself."

"No need for that", he says, frowning.

That girl always wants to prove herself, it's exhausting.

"Listen, I'm doing this shit for you, okay ? You don't need to do nothing because I'm doing the job. So heal peacefully, then you'll help."

She looks at him and he's virtually sure she has tears in her eyes. Damn, he needs to go, she doesn't need to be so emotional about everything. Like last night wasn't enough.

"I owe you, Daryl, so much."

He winces and goes. She takes a deep breath, watching the wings, watching his back and a tear escapes. She quickly wipes it with her hands and sighs. He's beautiful, he's shining and he doesn't even know it.

* * *

"All is going to be fine, Mrs Benson, they- we're good people in this prison. I promise you, I know them, you know me, you can trust me."

The old lady nods, her green eyes are so clear, so full of intelligence and Andrea smiles. Mrs Benson takes her medicine, her eyes getting lost in the past. Andrea knows she made a mistake, thinking 'them' before thinking 'us'. It's stupid, it really is because they are her family, they really are and she doesn't know where this distinction came from but it's here. Her mind is wrapped up into some hierarchy when she's not a part of their family but where she loves them like they are. She needs to prove them she is still one of them so she will feel like she's one of them. Only Daryl and Carol accept her, the others are all talk and laugh with her but when it comes to business, she's no more than a stranger. And it hurts because she could have died in Woodbury because she loves them. She's proud of the humanity she has shown because it would have made Dale proud. But humanity is hurting right now.

* * *

He finds her the night, sitting in the exact place she has cut his hair. Her knees are pressed against her chest, her arms around her legs and her chin on top of her knees. She's so small, strong Andrea, so childlike. He sighs and sits next to her, his legs spread, his arms on his knees, his hands playing with a cigarette.

"I've got a lot of compliments for my hair today," he says, "think an old lady winked at me this afternoon."

She chuckles and nudges him with her shoulder.

"Told you you were pretty"

"Come on", he whines, "pretty ?"

She smiles, looks at him and he lights his cigarette, his eyes closing from pleasure. It awakes feelings in her stomach, the expression on his face. She turns her head and keeps staring at the ground, suddenly she feels something on her shoulders and when she turns her head, a cigarette is stuck between his thin lips and he's draping something on her shoulders.

"Don't want you to get cold" he says.

Don't want you to get close, she hears.

She looks at the blanket and a warm smile takes place on her lips when she sees it's the blanket. Her fingers run on the fabric and she finds a hole in it. A very big one.

"why is there a hole in it ?", she asks, glancing at him.

"I made a pancho with the blanket," he shrugs, blowing a ring of smoke.

"Put it on" she says, handing him the pancho.

"Why would I-"

He sees her expression and knows she'll keep annoy him until he does. So he puts the pancho on, careful to not break the cigarette or make a hole in the fabric with it. She gets up and gives him her hand, helping him getting up. She takes a few steps back and looks at him.

"Now you're handsome", she says.

She eyes him as he sits – because he can't stand her eyes roaming on him like that, he just can't – and damn does he look good. She sits next to him, near, her shoulder pressed against his, she lets her head fall on it.

"I won't fall asleep", she whispers, "I promise".

She feels him shrug as the smell of nicotine fills the air. She likes that smell because Daryl smells like that and Daryl means safety.

"You know how they call me now ?"

She feels his head shake.

"Sleeping Beauty. You believe that shit ?"

He laughs silently, she feels his body shake.

"Look at the little missy talking like a true sailor."

"I'm spending too much time with you, Dixon." She says.

He doesn't answer, even if she has added a little laugh at the end of the sentence. He believes it's true, he believes it's true because why someone like Andrea would like to spend time with him ? She turns her head, see his frowning as he smokes.

"Stop thinking so much", she whispers.

She kisses his cheek and lets her head fall against his shoulder. They stay in silent, they're peaceful, in the night, in the dark, in the cold.

"Better head back" he says, throwing his cig away. She gets up and goes to the prison, Daryl walking next to her.

* * *

**So ? What did you think ?**

**I have another chapter to publish before going on a hiatus. Because this story is how the season4 could be with Andrea alive. And I want to follow the show storyline. So tell me what you think about that, about the chapter, okay :) ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi ! i want to thank everyone to have read, review and follow ! Unbeta'd.**

* * *

"what is she doing here ? I thought we said-"

" I bring her to Hershel, she's hurting."

Rick sighs but Daryl's eyes are on him and they're not asking, they're ordering. So he nods, watching Daryl's back retreating to the C-Block, Andrea's arms around his neck, Daryl's hands on her hips, supporting her. He stares at the car they came with, doesn't know where it comes from and finally thinks, where is Merle ? He shakes his head and waits for Carl to come with him, waits for him to close the gates.

"what is she doing here ?"

Rick glances at his son, pained. His voice is so cold, as his eyes. Carl is losing himself, he needs his mother, he needs some love, some boundaries and Rick can't give it to him. Not right now anyway. When the situation with the Governor will be better, maybe he'll have time to be a father again. But now, if he lets weaknesses in the way, he'll be screwed. The governor will eat him alive and kill his people. He can't be weak to save them. He just hopes he won't lose Carl to save his new family. They need to be ready for the attack of the governor, they need to be brave.

* * *

When Daryl arrives, they're all packing their shit and Hershel won't heal Andrea very well because all is packed already. He's worried about the cut on her wrist and he knows she has lost lot of blood. Carol is the first one to see them.

"Oh my God, what happened to her ? and where is your brother ?"

"Get me Hershel."

Carol nods before smiling at Andrea and jogging away.

"Please", adds Andrea, elbowing him lightly.

He ignores her and drags her where Merle's bike, his bike, the Dixon bike, is and lets her slowly fall against the wall.

"I'll go grab my things, just stay here."

He doesn't wait for her approval, just goes. Soon, Hershel arrives.

"Hello Andrea."

She smiles weakly at him as he lowers himself. She tends her wrist to him, wincing.

"it's cut open, Daryl tied this on it, but it's still bleeding. It's the most urgent, the rest is okay."

She wants to add, my trust is broken, my mind is broken, I'm just a broken doll. He's examining her, he doesn't talk, doesn't speak and she can't keep her eyes open too long. Her head is spinning.

Daryl is picking on Hershel's shoulder, glancing at her wrist while packing his things.

"You didn't have to hurry.", she says.

He doesn't even answer, just keeps packing. Hershel is putting a bandage on her wrist.

"She'll come with you, old man, you'll have time to examine more of her."

They both hear the silent now go and Hershel gets up as Andrea thanks him.

"So what are you all doing ?"

"Ambush the Governor. You're not staying, you go with Carl, Beth and the farmer."

"But-"

"No discussion, you go. End of the story."

He finishes packing, puts the bag next to the bike – whatever you want to call it, just the bike, Merle's, his, theirs, who cares.

"Carl, get your ass over here," he yells.

He lowers himself, puts her arm around his neck and helps her stand. Her head is against his shoulder as her hand grips the hem of his vest.

"You ok ?"

She nods but his hand is against the skin of her hips, a little and just because her shirt is so damn tiny.

"don't lie, you're fucking cold."

He sighs, lets her stand against the wall as he takes his jacket off. He puts it on her shoulders as Carl arrives, pouting.

"What do you want ?" he almost groans.

"First, I want you to stop the whining, little shit."

"Daryl", groans Andrea.

They both ignore her.

"Now listen, she's not good so I trust you with her, if she comes with just a lock misplaced, I'll kick your ass. Out of my way, kid."

Andrea observes with wide eyes Carl nods and goes away.

"You didn't have to talk to him like that", she says, her voice weak as she manages to get her arms in the vest.

It's warm, it feels good. Daryl shrugs as he tightens his grip on her hips, helping her walk to Hershel's car.

"Kid is going wild, didn't like how he was talking, needed him to take care of you too."

She looks at him, frowning.

"He's a good shot."

"I'm a good shot."

He snorts.

"You look like shit and your wrist is messed up."

They arrive where everyone is reunited and she lowers her head because she is so ashamed of herself. She needs Daryl to support her, she needs Hershel to heal her and she needs Carl to protect her. She's a goddamn burden for them, she doesn't even know why they take her back. She looks at her boots, see the blood on them and tightens her jaw. Her hands clenching on Daryl's shirt, she feels him pushing her in the direction of a car. He helps her sit, lifting her a little.

"Thank you", she says.

He nods, biting the inside of his cheek and goes after closing the door. She looks at his back and tightens the vest around her. They're talking and she thinks that they don't trust her because they put her in there so she won't hear. But what did she expect ? the red carpet ? some smiles ? some greetings ? some acknowledgement ? She huffs and closes her eyes, letting her head fall against the seat. She knows she can't sleep because with the blood she lost, she may not wake up. She doesn't know why she would want to survive though because what is in this world for her ? her sister is dead, Woodbury isn't a place she would want to go, the people she thought was her family don't trust her anymore and it's all her fault. She brings that fate on herself.

But she won't give up because she has the luck to be alive and it's something she can be proud. Plus she's the only survivor of their trio and she'll show them how badass she is. She has killed zombies when she had nothing to help, she has survived those sick people, she'll find her way back in their heart or at least, her way back to their trust. She knows she will succeed because she has done nothing wrong, she has never betrayed them even when they left her for dead. She has sacrificed her chance to survive in order to protect one of them, it has to count, it has to be put in the balance.

The car starts and moves but she can't open her eyes, she's just so tired and she wouldn't mind a little sleep. Just a little. For like a minute.

* * *

He's looking for more walkers on the perch as he hears noises of people moving. Shit, the Governor may have come back. He grabs his crossbow, running down the stairs but stop when he sees Rick with Andrea lying in his arms. He stops, his stare finding Carl's eyes.

"What did I ask you ?" groans Daryl.

"She fell asleep" whines Carl.

Daryl's stare fall on her body as Rick deposits her on the bed in a cell. His stare fells on Hershel.

"We just have to wait, if she's not awake in twenty-four hours, then we can start worrying."

Daryl groans and looks at Rick.

"We go to Woodbury or what ?"

Rick nods and they get out of the block, followed by Michonne. Before he exits the room, he turns to Carl.

"Oh and kid ?", he says, "what I said to you before is applicable until the day she died."

* * *

When he comes back, when he sees all those people get out of the bus, he is surprised to see Andrea welcoming them. Andrea with nice clothes, who doesn't look dirty anymore, just looks like she has been hurt on her forehead. She meets his eyes for a second and she smiles at him but then, he remembers the kiss, he remembers her body against him and lowers his head. It's not good, not good at all and he better runs away from her.

* * *

**This is the last chapter before the beginning of the season 4 aka October 13th. I would love to know what you thought about it. Please reviews.**


End file.
